


沙砾与葳蕤

by Lanflame



Category: Transformers Generation One, 变形金刚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 一次谈话。天火的一梦，红蜘蛛的一梦，两个梦境曾经交织，然后永远地错过。





	沙砾与葳蕤

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：主天红，有威红暗示。
> 
> 请把天火当作很熟悉地球文化吧……，或者，这一切的故事，都是由某个名叫Thundercraker的编剧写就（跑走

 

塞博坦恩从来不下雨。当然，也没有沙漠。犹如一朵花蕊低沉的冰冷金属玫瑰，他们还从未见过如此灿烂而光明的能量体，旷野中缓慢地流着时间与废墟的血。天火沉睡着，心瓣如重重层叠的玫瑰，火种微亮，第四百万次月亮熟黄微笑，在兔子和偷燕麦的熊的影子中穿了过去，繁星倏然间像玉米叶子扑簌、旋转，河流穿过阴郁不朽的子弹，夜空倒塌、湖泊熄灭，金属树枝影子微沉，万象筒残忍茁壮地巍峨拔起，梦陡转之时太阳是奶绿色，深渊与燧石无名而奶白，海之地狱混沌而晶莹。星辰发抖，层层叠积如漆黑色泽，神曾烙下色泽发软、挂满芒熟的迷宫的一吻，天火梦中见一具飘远骤聚的躯壳，渺远玻璃与灰烬的城如一枚流满群鸦和火光的苹果核，朝霞像琥珀一样涟漪蓬松，眼眸青紫浓熟，䲭枭如黄金晶莹洁净，珊瑚纵声长吟。宇宙在每一枝珊瑚的深渊似蔓衍，他的心如火种搏荡跳动、滚落落蚀，色如鸽子灰、或是玫瑰黎明。清晨骤现，一段庄严的忧郁滋流入逻辑电路，滚落出一个忧郁柔软的光滑腹部，时间从他腿上滑荡流过，被平静的牙齿碎食吃掉，不如说，河流一开始就已死去，他的朋友转头看向他，给他灿黯黄明的一吻。群鸦、碎石，暮霭和唇瓣，藕色中的太阳捻舌露刺，涌动着生死烁瘦。梦堕入万花筒，葳蕤地在火光中响起，传出嘶哑的、温柔的一句诗，蹀躞着捣入了玷污般的安宁。梦黯淡塌灭，牵扯破碎的火。他再也不能忍受，在这涌动的一切之前，抽身而去。

一次次，一次又一次，时间染满哀停不息的盐，仓猝舔舐的天真如命运似的烦恼，从精神到心灵，涌烫着嘶哑的烁瘦，万花筒葳蕤碎裂。冷酷残丽，滑忍狡黠，在渺小的距离，和永恒的沟壑之间，他们望向彼此。废墟下半埋了破碎的唱片，过去的死亡，便是是从不死亡，群星血红，色流如朱。抚摩他的电路的幽灵，也会患上了“时间感染症”，命运使他烦恼，世界令他痛苦。还会有更糟糕的吗？他不知是第一次还是第一万零一次醒来，涌尽、柔软，命运覆上他的眼睛，河流的浪火染红阴郁不朽的子弹。群鸦碎石，太阳庄严、忧郁，风砸开暮霭，萤火虫的梦境安宁祥和，这世上的城是腐朽的盐，抖落成一地枯叶，将他一口吞进无助、可怖的黑暗中，他叫起来，好像被言语淹死似的，石头深处有蜂蜜蛰响、灌木丛树，如此娇嫩地、舔舐着，不存在的未来有过去深埋，在精神或心灵，蓬咚蓬咚，咯咔咯咔，眼睛被拆成了能量块，妖沌浑艳，吞噬了蝾螈和野百合的晶体管闪烁点点，毒木瘴海沌沌掩设，地狱终究再也、再也不曾出现。黄昏盛满香豌豆的气息，喜林草的蓝色静静流满天穹，深渊里，火种郁郁楚楚，波浪啼哭，芬芳地抬起了头，枯枝干涸前一笑。

我的朋友，我的朋友……——

在那里，寂静中止、界限消失。山脉荒芜、鱼浪妩媚，仿佛光阴没有被虚度，仿佛沟壑从不曾被挖下，他在战争或者和平的心脏上啃咬摇晃。他想再回去最后一次，他不愿说出那句话，时间从他腿上滑荡流过，风砸开暮霭。只是一次。只一次。假粹纯象的爱诞生，骨骼永恒却仇渴，在血的亮光闪闪里，在黎明的面具的消瘦里，他想相信这一次。

很美丽的感觉。

 

 

 

**_Starscream_ **

 

他在安详的绝望中锒铛入狱，界定他的“不”也即是“是”，他在那片新的安详的领域获得自己的无限。他在这一切中既生且死，不断从横木的另一头看向下一小步的方向。他是对的吗？爱是一种欲求，是的，他以先知、以火种源的名义发誓，他将取得一切。拯救是全新的、闻所未闻、不期而遇的，不解释，也不乞求；不威胁，也不谈判，只是以安详的形状变样。他跋涉，对欲求的“不！”说“是！”，在彼岸面前惊而却步。假币且生且死，还在流通，世界还是世界，诅咒仍是诅咒，那么真的也会变假，飞跃半个星球也会符合逻辑。他的信仰是他本身，他的生命之源是他自己。只要能去信。他的火种不曾熄灭，那么宇宙就是他的身体，除此之外，还能是哪个？只要世界仍未在此现身，爱的秩序便恒无定论。无论何人，无论何时，身上都压着这个巨大而普遍的秘密：位于沉渣、位于世界和万物、位于否定自己而肯定的一切，在辩护中神宽恕而显现。在一切存在的意义上，那距离就是爱。有人在记忆里投下温鲜暖色的一动，关于宽恕、拯救、柔软、命运，生死只是还在流通，也是隐秘的故土，服从审判者有义，满怀敬畏和希望之人有义，既是暗藏的深渊动如彤色，当绿色蜡烛燃尽时，他突然决定要清醒。他搅动着石榴酱里的糖，啃啮着热带暮色中阳台上的凤梨，第三百天文秒遮蔽一切椰子树上和能量块的闪光流动，红蜘蛛的光学镜深处挣扎几次，那荧荧的光终于烧成了火。

红色，不冷静。他把玩着却不愿想的更深处的意味，这星球上有太多沉沱失意的生命，没有一个他曾在乎。他突然听见……声音是载来、载去的火车，空洞的炉屑从璇玑湖的金属枝掉落，它说：“如果你未一无所有”，那么把我做成圆形浮雕，没有什么更肮脏和无耻，在那个功能主义者的时代，角斗场和地下的锈肿高呼，也没有什么更曾崇高，一切都是努力、努力、虚伪中努力、救赎的业火从晚烧到早，旧日的灯烛。装腔作调、歪门邪道，不同于那无限的爱情和痛苦，他从来不曾为自己的爱感到羞耻：等天色暗淡下来，我还会再梦见你。霸天虎的副官摇摇脑袋，垂下这异乎寻常的一刻。心融意抖，半生半死。在他的身体深处，或是源自火种，突然传来一阵悸动，否定的悖谬中染满的不是希望，而是青翠的葡萄；感情与理智相遇，陌生而稚幼、响亮却洁净，那悸动几乎叫他电路过载、立刻丧命。霸天虎的副官像是跌进冰窟，他为这慈悲的、密码般的旋律而癫狂懦弱，嘲讽般的孤独被捏造，他不是不曾见过这情感：很久、很久……之前，他以为在雪中死去的……他打住。他打住。神秘的音乐奏出了的肮脏的无情和无耻，审判席幽幽热气的黯淡，那才是源起，可是星尘在污浊的黑夜里胶片温暖，代表过去与深沉的遗忘的火，神降下审判。过去以一副丧失理智的、怯懦的梦呓图样到来，霸天虎战士嗤之以鼻。悸动在破裂，缺乏宇宙和桥梁，他决定这次一劳永逸，让叫喊永远消失。旷野中不会再有什么叫喊，不会了。这是未经琢磨的五面兽的黑洞，既然不可避免，就该自负地从中心逃逸。灵魂、勇气、欲望，响亮洁净，是不连续的宇宙哲学，渴望绝对和隐喻的服从，不，绝不是 **他** 。我们将旋踵即逝的时间误认为永恒，紧要关头将绝对令人苦恼的世界误认为是真理，并非如此，神谕是：忏悔后背叛。情感之外是理智，表达之外后辩论，是他的生存之道，也许也是他的。

他得要让他详细明白。

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                -TBC-


End file.
